


The Taste of Victory

by bookworm0492



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad end, Blow Jobs, Corrupted Noct, Corrupted Prompto, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sex Slave, Starscourge, Verbal Humiliation, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm0492/pseuds/bookworm0492
Summary: A timeline where Noct failed and Ardyn rose to rule. With the scourge covering the world, the new King enjoys the fruits of his labor....





	The Taste of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Final Fantasy XV  
> Pairing: ArdyNocto, (ArdynxNoctisxPrompto)  
> Rating: E for Explicit  
> Warnings: non-con/dub-con/mindbreak/corruption, gratuitous use of the term “Master” and a BAD END  
> Inspired by/collaborated with the bae Kumikoala/Kumiventuraarts/Koomiloods

The taste of victory was always  _ so _ sweet.

 

Ardyn Lucis Caelum sat upon the throne in the grand hall of the Palace of Insomnia, with wine glass in hand and a smile on his face.  The fall of the city and then eventual fall of the last Kings of Lucis had left him to mold the world to his whim. Unhindered by the obstacle that was the True King, he had been free to set the Starscourge upon the earth and finally see the world reflected in his desires; the world now knew the torment and pain he himself had suffered  for millennia.

 

A soft touch to his knee brought him from his ruminating and he looked down with a smile. Of course, with such control and power over the world,he had been free to allow himself more than a few….indulgences.

 

He sat his wine down reached down to run his thumb against the cheek of one Noctis Lucis Caelum. “What is it pet, in need of some attention?” He chuckled and watched the once proud young man nuzzle his hand, his once pure lovely blue eyes now stained with the darkness of the starscourge.  

 

The troubles this boy had given him were hard fought and Ardyn had marveled at his growth and the powerhouse that he would have become, and yet it amused him to no end at what brought the princeling to his knees- literally.

 

He turned his head at another nuzzle on his opposite knee and fondly ran his fingers through the fluffy blonde hair of one Prompto Argentum. “So needy the both of you...I wonder if you will be good at sharing today….” 

 

The lovely Noct gave out a most un-princely whine. “Master…. Please…”  

 

A rueful smile split across the first King’s lips and he shrugged casually. “Well... I suppose I can indulge you, but you know what will have to happen next.”  They both nodded eagerly, both chorusing ‘Yes Master’ in return and Prompto, ever so nimble with his fingers, reached up to undo the laces of Ardyn’s trousers.

 

He sat back and watched them free his cock and let out an almost purr of pleasure feeling both of their tongues, soft and hot and hungry, lap at his length;the boys letting out soft moans and sighs in pleasure and relief. It truly seemed like they were indulging in an addiction rather than being gifted a treat, but Ardyn reveled in it all the same.

 

As they lapped and sucked at his thickening length he lingered on what brought them to such a position. Kidnapping Prompto it seems had more of a desirous effect than he had anticipated. Noctis and his remaining retainers flocked to his stronghold with such fervent promise to retrieve their friend it played right into the chancellor’s plan.

 

Separating them all had been key.  With the beloved Prompto as bait, all it took was some well placed illusions, well timed screams of pain and he had them all but surrendering.It turns out they would do  _ anything  _ to save the sweet blonde, even with the fate of the world on the line.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as he let out a soft groan of pleasure. He looked down and was delighted to see said blonde had taken his cock past those lovely lips of his.  Prompto moaned and sighed, breathing through his nose as he sucked and bobbed his head.

 

Ardyn wove his fingers into those downy locks with a smirk. The role of the chatterbox had been fitting for him, as he was certainly well versed in using his mouth; a talent that Ardyn was quick to take advantage of quite often. With his hand he guided the blonde to take his cock a little bit deeper. The action made it a bit harder for Prompto to breath but he was certainly enjoying it, if the bare arousal rubbing against Ardyn’s leg was any indication.

 

Prompto’s blue corrupted eyes watered at the strain but he never faltered, he only moaned and made hungry wet sucking noises as Ardyn forced the pace faster. With a gravelly laugh he spoke, so sweetly. “In the end you served me  _ quite _ well didn’t you pet? None of this would be mine without your help.... _ what _ an investment you were.” 

 

He thought he saw a flash of something in the boy’s eyes. Was it pain? Regret?  Shame? Either way, it was exquisite to behold, and with a harsh breath and groan Ardyn came into Prompto’s mouth and the moment passed.  As his pet coughed at the sudden onslaught in his throat, Ardyn hummed in thought. “Yes… and you’ll continue to serve me well, won’t you?”  He watched as the boy’s tongue went back to work on his cock, eager to clean up what he had not been able to swallow. 

 

“Oh now slow down pet, you’ve missed some; here.” Some of the release has made its way to Prompto’s cheek and amidst the abundant freckles on his face it made quite the vision of loveliness. Ardyn had been tempted to find the boy’s camera to capture the moment on film, but instead he used his thumb to wipe away the seed and bring it to Prompto’s mouth, who eagerly started to suck and clean the thumb in reverence.

 

Movement by the doorway caught Ardyn’s attention and he changed his gaze, leaving Noctis to hungrily kiss Prompto in an attempt to share the spoils of the blonde’s hard work.  The movement had been made by the changing of his guard( not that he  _ needed  _ any, but as ruler there were expectations to uphold). He was delighted to see that it was the second half of the foursome who had dogged his steps.

 

Starscourge corruption had, unfortunately, not been as kind to Ignis and Gladio as it had been their younger companions. Granted, Ardyn might have had something to do with that as he had particular uses in mind for the old school friends.  No, it was enough that the shield and the caretaker were under his thrall; they needn’t keep their looks. With endarkened skin, rough rock-like patches covering their bodies and other sorts of malformations they were mere shadows of who they had been before.

 

A soft kiss to his wrist brought his attention back to his pets and this time it was Noct who was gazing up at him longingly. “Master….  _ Please _ .” A wide grin spread across Ardyn’s face and he was suddenly delighted by the change in audience.  It gave him a satisfaction many in the old world would find  _ sickening _ to know Noct’s old companions would be once again witness to what came next.

 

He reached down to hook a finger in the collar around the prince’s neck and guide him to sit upon the chancellor’s lap. His beautiful nude body was a delight to behold in the torchlight and it delighted Ardyn to see that Prompto was not the only one so physically needy(but when weren’t they these days?). Reaching down he ran his finger along Noct’s aching cock, pulling a soft moan from the boy; but being so well trained he did not make any other move to relieve himself or touch Ardyn further. 

 

“M-Master please…. I need….” Adryn pretended to not notice his descendants discomfort and instead  toyed with the charm attached to Noct’s collar. The ring of Lucis, devoid of power and an eternal badge of shame for the failed prince. “Hmm? And what is it you need pet? Ask me nicely and I might give it to you.” 

 

Noctis bit his lip, the blackness of the scourge swirled in his eyes, reflecting the dark desire. “ Please…. Please I want your-”

 

“Ah ah ah, Please what?”

 

Noct winced at the correction and swallowed.”Please….  _ Master _ I want your… your cock.”

 

Ardyn’s eyes lit up in wicked glee. “Is that so? And where do you want my cock my sweet? What do you want me to do with it?” A beautiful flush blossomed across Noctis’ face but it didn’t lessen his desire or stop him from pleading, “In… in my ass…..please Master, please fuck me?”

 

The new king brought his fingers to Noct’s lips who obediently began to suck them, eager for where they might go. His other hand reached around to squeeze his ass and then reach to push at the opening he’s come to know so well. It was already slick, and of course it was. His pets had learned on day one to make sure they were  _ always _ prepared for him, although the punishment they received otherwise was always eagerly accepted. 

 

He laughed at the thought. “But of course… it’s all accepted nowadays isnt it?” His only response was a needy moan as he curled his fingers just right inside of the former crown prince. Noct began to rock his hips a little but a sharp smack of Ardyn’s hand put a stop to that and brought out a small yelp. “ Impatient are we pet?”

 

Noct looked down shamefully and Ardyn felt his channel quiver around his fingers. “I-I’m sorry Master I just… I need-” He was cut off as Ardyn brought his had up to cup Noct’s cheek. “Oh I know pet, I know.” He crooned.  “A princeling needs his throne and I think I’m generous enough to give you that…” 

 

He sat back  and with a smirk beckoned in a soft but mocking tone. “Take your rightful seat then, Prince Noctis.”

 

Noctis lifted himself up by his knees and he reached down to hold onto Ardyn’s newly hardened cock and sank down onto it, moaning as it penetrated his so hot and aching body. Ardyn purred in pleasure as he was enveloped by the Prince’s divine hole.  He wanted to thrust, to stake his claim all over again, but he was waiting for- Ah.

 

For a moment, like Prompto’s, Noctis’ eyes had gone pure blue as if the hold the scourge had on him was lessened, like the light he was made of refused to go entirely out. The immortal reveled in the wave of emotions that flickered across the Prince’s face. Hatred, despair, anger and most importantly  _ shame. _ Ohhhh  _ yes _ Ardyn enjoyed the shame most of all. Despite how much he hated Ardyn and how miserable his defeat left him, his shame was punctuated most by how much he still enjoyed this. How he still  _ craved it. _

 

Ardyn’s eye burned red as he lifted Noct’s hips and brought them back down, plunging himself deep inside. “Do you enjoy how this feels Prince Noctis?” His response was closed eyes and a whimper.  The older man-was he even that anymore?- jerked his hips and forcefully bounced the fallen prince on his cock. “Do you like being taken by me? Being  _ sullied _ by me?”

 

His breathing grew harsher and his voice grew more warped and he knew his face was doing the same, that essence of the scourge was  running down from his eyes. His faster pace had forced Noct to wrap his arms around Ardyn’s neck to keep his balance and the boy couldn’t help the choked moans near his ancestor’s lips. 

 

The sound of smacking skin filled the echoing chamber, accompanied only by the sounds of Noct’s forced moans of pleasure and Ardyn’s guttural delighted grunts. The sin-eater bit down hard on Noct’s shoulder drawing out blood and a high cry of pain and pleasure. Ardyn continued to fuck the boy in earnest as he lapped up the blood. “Tell me you like it little prince. Do you like being stained to your very core by me? Feeling my seed fester like the scourge?” 

 

He could feel his release building, more and more as Noctis rode his cock with awful desperation. He could see the prince’s cock bouncing between them, weeping with pre-cum in anticipation for his own release. With a snarl he forced their mouths together, their teeth clacking as he plundered the younger’s mouth, and then he growled against Noct’s lips.  _ “Do you like being fucked by your enemy?” _

 

With a sob, Noctis screamed out the only word that Ardyn ever wanted to hear again.  **“** **_Yes!!!_ ** ” With that Ardyn plunged back deep inside him and came hard and thick. He filled the prince’s hungry ass with his cum and for good measure he thrust his cock in a few more times, rubbing salt in the wound by making it go as deep as possible.

 

And with the dark pleasure came something else…. Ardyn grabbed Noctis’ hair and kissed him again, drawing him closer, chest to chest. He could feel his power flowing into the prince, awakening the scourge inside him even more, to the point that the darkness flowed from Noctis’ eyes just like his master’s. He could feel the light inside of his descendant flicker and be overwhelmed by the darkness that was being pushed in physically and spiritually; a sick reflection of what had happened to Ardyn so long ago. 

 

The satisfaction of  _ that _ knowledge was just as good as fucking him. 

 

Utterly content, Ardyn sat back with a deep sigh that he felt down to his blackened soul. He indulged Noct in a few moments of kissing  before deterring him. “Now now pet, let’s have a rest. Go play with Prompto until I call for you again.” Noct almost made a noise of protest. He looked up, his eyes once again swimming with the scourge before nodding. “Yes Master…”  With a whimper he slid off of his master’s spent cock and moved down to the floor with his playmate.

 

Cum trickled out of his abused hole and Prompto was, well, to be guilty of a pun, prompt to lick his friend’s thighs and hole clean before being drawn into a kiss by his fallen king. They would play with and tease each other until they were called again, but not give each other release. No, only Ardyn was allowed to do that. 

 

Ardyn saw out of the corner of his eye the change of the guard again and was amused to know that Ignis and Gladio hadn’t been denied the entire show. He was glad, he figured it was kind of him to give the four of them some time together again.

 

Settling into his throne he realized that some of Noctis’ come had reached his chin, so intense was his orgasm, and it had mixed a bit with the scourge that had flown down Ardyn's face; a beautiful mixture of light and dark.

 

With a chuckle he wiped it away with this thumb and licked it clean as his pets writhed together on the floor.

 

Victory was so sweet  _ indeed _ ...

  
  


-Fin-


End file.
